


Red

by cambion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambion/pseuds/cambion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red - red was what they were, what defined them; their very essence as two and as one. They were anger, and passion, and disdain, and fury. (DaveKat, drabble, mostly blackrom with slight redrom.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Red - red was what they were, what defined them; their very essence as two and as one.

It spoke in ribbons - both of skin torn as nails diced each other's flesh to bits and of silk begrudgingly in years (doubly sweeps) in the future, twitches of smiles finding themselves on either pair of lips (even as they met). It spoke in heated brawls, bodies thrown together as the hurried pulse beat hard in either set of veins, expanses of separate skin hiding what was the main thing that tied either together.

They were anger, and passion, and disdain, and fury. Strider's mask of cool, calm, collected - it all fell when push came to shove, and only Vantas was able to make those eyebrows shove down and those teeth bare. They spat words of venom and cruelty, rougher still with each other as the days passed on.

Forcing bruised bodies against the cold ground, they had had enough of each other - Dave's face struggling to not continue to break its stone state, and Karkat biting at nothing, razor choppers clacking instinctively to desperately tear at flesh that wasn't there. And then another firm push forced off the wall of barely translucent black from the human's face, leaving him cursing under his breath, debating on whether holding the other or retrieving them was in his better interest.

He was bolting his eyes shut with metaphorical screws a moment too late, as a puff of air heaved out of Karkat's too-bitten lips. 

When nothing happened and the air was dead, he peeked them open again, face to face with the testy troll, his own eyes wide and mesmerized at the now open pair. The gray-skinned boy's irises were a darker gray still, but flecks of candy red were beginning to pour in with age, a slowly-growing mirror of Strider's.

They began staring at each other's eyes a lot after that, watching their irises slowly become the same.

There were gentle moments - few and far between as they were - but more often than not, they rustled, they tustled, becoming comfortable with this constantly bicker, this push and pull. Soon not only limbs met, but also lips, and teeth as blood was drawn and pathetic, candy red met candy red.

There were blushes and there were bruises - there were exposed bellies and there were continued traditions. There was bonding beyond that they'd speak of aloud.

And despite the very black nature that acted in, red they were still, so very, very, red.


End file.
